chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha Bello
Aisha Caroll Bello '''(born July 29, 1987), is an original Chronophontian that came to the island of Chronophontia in February 2010 (though she was first thought of in July 2007). She is the oldest sister of Linnea Bello and is one of the Chronophontians that welcome new people to the island. Early Life Aisha Caroll Bello was born July 29, 1987 in Detroit, Michigan to Langston and Betty Bello. The Bello family comes from a long line of French descendants from Baton Rogue Louisiana. As soon as Aisha was born both her parents were excited about their first child. They had chose the name Aisha in memory of Langston's oldest aunt who passed away a year prior to Aisha's birth. Her middle name Caroll is the same as her great grandmother's middle name. Aisha spent most of her life moving from place to place as her father was an army Corporal at the time of her birth. During her first four years she and her parents lived in Sydney Australia, where they spent four years. When living in a different country Aisha took it upon herself to make as many friends as possible. She did however had a problem with sharing and got into a lot of trouble in elementary school. When her family moved back to Detroit she began attending Ross-Hill Elementary school where she began to blossom into a outgoing and social child. At times Aisha was a little dramatic in some situations and did often try to get her way when she couldn't have something. She was a docile child at times when she felt like it but still gave her parents quite a challenge. When she was 7 years old, she became the older sister to Linnea Francine Bello. She didn't get along with her sister at first as she had wanted a younger brother. It was around this time in their childhood that Aisha did all she could to get her sister to stop following her around and at one time tried to sell her for twenty-five cents. Their relationship slowly started to grow when Aisha defended her sister from some neighborhood kids that had taken her doll from her. Since then Aisha and Linnea are as close as sisters can be. They do fight as often as sisters do but will always be there for one another as they are inseparable. Aisha is known for her outspoken personality and quick wit. There are times where she can be a serious, respectable person but that has since became little to nill when she moved to Chronophontia. She spends her years enjoying her life to the fullest and serves as part of the Chronophontian welcome wagon. She gives tours of the island and helps many new residents become settled. She is knowledgeable about the island's top must see sights. She is also her sister's lady-in-waiting at the Onen palace with the duties of helping her sister out a lot and planning events. Education and Career Aisha began attending Ross-Hill Elementary School in the early 90's when her family moved from Sydney. During her time overseas she was homeschooled by her mother. She was academically inclined but often took the easy approach to her studies. All of her teachers always had trouble with Aisha whenever she try to take charge of a group project or tried to prove the teacher's answers wrong. These events almost always earned Aisha a trip to the principal's office and having her parents called in to deal with her behavior. She had a hard time holding back her tongue after a warning from her parents and the principal. She went through school with as little trouble as possible and had many people coming to her for advice or help with their homework. Betty and Langston enrolled Aisha in a vocal training class when she began showing signs of being vocally inclined. They hired the music teacher Nicole Stag who helped the young girl with learning the basics of vocal performance. This allowed Aisha to channel her outgoing nature into being the center of attention on stage and she almost always participated in vocal performances at school. During her very first performance at the age of 12 years old she sang a song with her sister Linnea accompanying her on piano for the Christmas pagent. The performance at first started out shaky as some children in the front row were making rude remarks and comments which frustrated Aisha but she pushed through it and performed exceptionally well. She attended Northwestern High School and took an interest in playing basketball. During most of her high school years Aisha studied but also made time for dating. She almost always was gone out on dates but most of the guys who asked her out weren't seen again afterwards due to them running away when they met the strict and stern Langston. It annoyed her but she still continued to date and enjoy her time as a high schooler. It wasn't until her junior year that she buckled down more and studied harder to get into Detroit College of Business hoping to get a degree in Business Administration when she found out that she enjoyed managing a business and helping it grow. At eighteen years old Aisha graduated from high school with many scholarships and honors that helped her to get into Wayne State University where she majored in Business Administration and minored in Cosmology. During her years at college she balanced out the college party girl lifestyle and academically focused student. She became a member of the sorority the Killer Widows which was a sorority built on getting ahead in the male dominated business fields. She often spent time partying with her sorority sisters and studying with them as well. She graduated four years later with a degree in Business Administration. She worked for her mother's hair salon after college and helped out in the shop as a Business Administrator helping with as much as she could. She did help style hair as well when one the other stylist weren't in that day. Moving to Chronophontia On February 21, 2010 when she was walking home from the store with some groceries that she needed to pick up, she was swept up through a strange gust of wind that brought her to the land of Chronophontia. At first she didn't know where she was and assumed that someone had kidnapped her and was holding her for ransom. Panicking Aisha tried calling for help but her phone had been damaged in her fall. She began walking around the area to explore and find out a little more about the strange place. She did feel a little weird carrying a bag of groceries and decked out in winter clothing while in the tropical environment. She did find a nearby hotel and used the phone to call home. She told her family that she was all right and that she'd come home very soon once she figured out where she was. For the time being Aisha stayed at the Chronophontian hotel where she tried to make sense of her new environment and find a way home. '''Meeting the Chronophontians Aisha was out at the Chronophontian Roman gardens having a sort of small picnic alone while pondering on how to return home. She was surprised when four girls showed up dressed in greek clothing. At first she was a little skeptical about them being "real angels" and found out it was because of a magic spell that Shirley had put on them to grant them temporary wings. They told Aisha of the world of Chronophontia and how amazing it was and the rest is history! Aisha still thinks they're insane at times but she considers them all her good friends. Family Bello Family The Bello family consists of Langsto, BEtty, Aisha and Linnea Bello. They're a close knit family that are always there for each other as the family motto is "family will always have your back". The Bello family is from a royal kingdom that had became a nation some time in the early 1800s. No one knew of this for many years until late 2012. Langston Bello Langston is Aisha's overprotective father who serves in the United States Military as a Sergeant. He is a kind man that loves his family a whole lot and will do anything to make them happy. He's overprotective of his daughters to a point that every boy that has come into their home has never came back, he does not like the idea of his daughters growing up and dating. He is a devoted husband to Betty to the point that they hardly ever fight or get into disagreements. Betty Bello Betty is Aisha's loving mother, she owns her own hair salon known as Betty's as a hairstylist. She is a fun loving woman with a passion for everything creative and she loves her family to no end. She can be strict at times with her children but means well. She is known by her daughters to have creative ways of punishing them for eating whole cakes. She enjoys cooking meals for her family after work, making sure that she's at home in case her daughters need advice or help with any problem they may have. Linnea Francine Bello Linnea is Aisha's youngest and only sister. She lives in Central Onen as the crowned princess of the Kingdom. The two sisters get along and are as close as sisters can be. They weren't ever apart during their childhood and wouldn't have their disagreements last long due to the strong sisterly bond the two hold. Despite Aisha's initial displeasure at having a younger sister take some attention away from her parents, the older girl slowly grew proteciive of her baby sister. She has a rule that "She is the only one who can make Linnea cry, so anyone else who does will end up with a fist to their mouths". Their bond is strong and cannot be broken by anything. Nichelle Ledoux Nichelle is Aisha's cousin. She is from Baton Rogue Louisiana, where for many years no one knew about her for a very long time. She is a few years younger than Aisha but has the same outspoken and bold personality that most of the ladies of the Ledoux family has. Aisha and Nichelle have started bonding with one another since the other girl's move to Chronophontia. They are currently on a mission to get Linnea to join them in showing off the "Fashions" of Chronophontia to the world by way of Nichelle's personal blog known as Nichi's fashion week. Relationships Curtis Curtis came into Aisha's life one day while she was out for a stroll in the city. The young man had been walking out of the coffee shop when they bumped into each other, or rather Curtis saved Aisha from a falling construction beam. They started out as friends first with Curtis asking Aisha all about the world outside of Chronophontia, he learned many things and this slowly began to dissolve into love between them. over the course of the new few months Aisha played hard to get whenever she could and playfully flirted with Curtis to the point of confusing him. They got together December 6, 2010 after a day when they were visiting Aisha's house and after a deep conversation they shared a kiss. Since then they have been together and while they are both playful, they do have eyes only for each other. Pandora Trable Aisha and Pandora are rather great friends. They've always hung out a lot and have posed for many pictures together. The two of them get along as they are both dramatic and natural born leaders. Their friendship usually ranges from Pandora planning crazy adventures and schemes that Aisha goes along with. The two of them serve as two ladies of the Chronophontia Island welcome wagon. They give tours to new residents together and by the end of the day they have their new residents engaging in joining in the fashions of the land. Pandora looks out for Aisha a lot and will do anything to help her friend. If the two of them ever decided to punish their dream dudes they will team up to teach them some manners in various yet imaginative ways. Trivia * Aisha was named after someone that her creator met. In the mid-90s, Chronophontes helped a little girl who had fallen out of her wagon and was convinced that she was seriously hurt.he was almost certain she wasn't, but didn't want to be wrong about that! - so he had someone call 911, and let the paramedic decide that she was really OK except for a bruise or two. She was about seven, and her name was Aisha - so she would be about our Aisha's age in 2012. Category:Chronophontia Category:Female Category:Chronophontians Category:The Big 8 Category:Bello Family Category:Royalty